


Acceptance

by nanaoss



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: And Gold is an idiot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, Silver is just jealous, Theyre 16 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaoss/pseuds/nanaoss
Summary: "He watched him laugh, eyes shining with joy as he danced under the sunlight. And as tears rolled down his face, he learned to accept what he'll never have."
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls note that english is not my first language, so i apologize in advance for the mistakes !
> 
> also this is my first story, so yeah, don't expect a masterpiece.

_"I've never seen you smile before.."_

The words echoed endlessly in his mind, as he walked, wind blowing through his hair. He looked up at the grey sky, and then sat in the wide field of grass. Surprisingly, no one was around. Even though it was obvious that it was going to rain, there are usually some trainers that didn't mind getting a little wet if it meant having the chance to battle.

_"You should smile more, Silver !"_

He just couldn't understand. His words couldn't leave his mind, and it pissed him off. He remembered how happy Gold looked, offering him a bright smile. And his heart ached at the sight, as he then watched him run to Crystal who just came.

The happiness he feels whenever he was with him, fades each time he remember that he could never have him.

_But it was okay._

His hand was always reached towards him, begging him to stay. But he couldn't see him, he couldn't hear him. As his back was turned towards him, glancing back at him, and smiling one last time before leaving.

_But it was okay._

His whole life, he tried and tried, but never succeeded.

_But it was..._

"You must learn to accept defeat." Lance told him once.

But he just can't.


	2. Chapter 2

"The weather is beautiful outside !"

Gold said as he stretched his arms, looking through the window. Silver just glanced at him before focusing his gaze on the tv in front of him again.

"And ?"

Gold just sighed, before approaching Silver and putting his arms around his neck from behind.

"- We should go outside !

\- No.

\- Aww come on !

\- No and get off me."

Gold complied, and went sitting on the couch, slightly pouting. He sat there, admiring Silver's figure in front of him. His pokegear then ringed, and he went picking it up.

"Oh hey Kris !"

Silver glanced at him as he watched him leave the room, and for the hundredth time this week, his heart ached, pain overwhelming him.

'It's okay, i don't care about him anyway.'

Oh what a lie. What a huge lie. He could hear the world laughing at him right now, and he too would laugh at himself if he wasn't hearing Gold talking to Crystal in the other room

He then stood up and went outside, closing the door rather loudly behind him. He could hear Gold calling for him from inside, but he didn't care and walked away.

This cursed town that ruined his life. If he never came here to steal a pokemon in the first place, he wouldn't have met him. And he wouldn't feel the pain everytime he lost to him. He wouldn't feel the pain everytime he left him for her. But he was greedy for power, and now look at him, he could burst out crying at any moment now, but he was trying his hardest not to. He felt so pathetic.

He didn't stop walking. He was far enough from Gold's house, but he didn't stop. Because he feared that if ge stopped, he would burst in tears.

He didn't want this, why can't he stop these feelings ? He tried, he really did. He searched for signs, any signs that proved him that his feelings aren't here just to make him suffer, but he didn't find any. Gold was always chasing any girl he finds, while he was behind, always watching. Not a time Gold did look behind him to look at Silver.

"Oh hey, Silver !"

He looked up. 'Oh great.' Crystal stood in front of him, smiling like an idiot. Oh how much he wanted to punch her in the face right now. He ignored her and kept walking, not even bothering to look at her a second time.

"- Hey wait !

\- What ?!"

She took a step back, and her eyes widened for a second. She did know about his 'not-so-nice' personality. But the most he did to her was ignoring her or lightly pushing her when she was in his way. He never yelled at her with so much hate and anger in his voice, and she was sure if she didn't step back he would've hit her.

"Uh, um.. I just wanted to.."

She couldn't even finish, because he just walked away, not bothering to listen to her stuttering and hesitating. Silver and her weren't really close, and she only crossed pathd with him alone twice. The other times she saw him were with Gold. She tried to talk to him many times, but he ignored her each time, and walked away when they were alone. She did notice that, lately, even when he was with Gold, he didn't stay when he sees her. And she always wondered if he hated her that much or if it was just his personality worsening. She was sure now that he just hated her.

"Why do you hate me that much ?"

He froze. She just couldn't understand what she did for him to hate her that much. They never really talked. Gold told her that it's just how he is, that he hated everyone. But it was different with her, she knows it. He didn't respond, and stayed there.

"What did I do you for you to hate me ? I just want to know.."

She didn't expect him to say anything, but she waited just in case. She knew he wasn't a bad person, if Gold spent almost all his time with him. And by how he always talks about him, she also knew that he didn't hate him. It was the complete opposite, he really liked him.

"Nothing."

Her jaw nearly dropped, and her eyes widened. He actually responded. He didn't turn to face her, and his tone seemed a little sad, but she didn't question it, not wanting him to really punch her this time.

"- Then why-

\- Just leave me alone."

And with that, he walked away, and she didn't stop him.

\- - -

"You saw Silver !?"

Gold was now seated in front of Crystal at a table in Olivine Café. He was in the city, wanting some fresh sea air, when he spotted her.

"- Yeah, he was near Violet city.

\- And did you two talk ?

\- Um, yeah.."

She seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off.

"- And what did you talk about ?

\- Oh, nothing important. You know Silver, he just ignored me while I was talking, haha.."

Okay, now he was sure she was hiding something. He couldn't figure out what was there to hide between her and Silver, since they practically never talk, and Silver wasn't the type to have secrets. At least not those types of secrets.

"- You sure ?

\- Yeah ?

\- Mhm, okay then."

If she won't tell him, he was sure Silver will. He stoop up then, and left some money on the table.

"I'll better go, now !"

He smiled at her, and left. He must find Silver now, since he didn't have a pokegear, he couldn't call, and Silver won't come to his house until next week. He decided to go to Ecruteak, since he knows Silver liked that city, and it was close to Violet.

He arrived quickly there, began searching. In the dance theater, pokecentre, mart... He didn't find him anywhere. And just when he was about to leave, he saw him. Standing in front of the Burned Tower.

The dark orange sky matched the city. The city lights were shining, blending in. And he was there, admiring Silver. How the sunset made his red hair shine and how it moved in the soft wind. He approched him, and put his arms around his waist.


End file.
